


Monsoon

by Tozierswhore (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fever Dreams, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tozierswhore
Summary: This was a really sick and twisted dream for his mind to be having.Well, Eddie guessed you'd have to be there to understand it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 9





	Monsoon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sooo I disappeared for a while. After a while of just roleplaying and getting my shit together I managed to make this oneshot, inspired by some fun liminal spaces and traumacore edits to music on Instagram. Hope you enjoy this little baby of a fic! :-)

This was a really sick and twisted dream for his mind to be having.

Well, Eddie guessed you'd have to be there to understand it.

Things had started off normal, as if he was just living his normal life, but they'd easily turned the wrong way. When he'd gone to Richie's house on his bike to ride to school with him, he'd found the cars gone from the driveway and all the curtains gone from the windows, the inside of the house seemingly stripped of furniture. He'd dropped his bike right there, scrambling up the steps of the house and banging on the door, trying it amd finding it open. Walking in, he'd looked around and seen the entire house was empty, devoid of all the loving and comforting touches that he usually found in it.

Eddie had walked– well, practically ran– upstairs to Richie's room and felt tears burn hot in his eyes when he found that, too, empty, panic setting heavy in his chest.

Where were they? Where was everyone? They couldn't have just disappeared in one night, could they? _Could they?_

Taking a shaky breath, Eddie had rushed out of the house then, riding his bike to Bill's house and finding himself practically banging on the front door. Tears were running down his face as Bill opened the door, confusion and concern on his face as he looked at Eddie.

"Eddie? Wuh‐ whh‐ what happened?"

" _Where did Richie go?!_ "

Confusion was obvious on Bill's face with that as he asked quietly, "Who‐ who‐ who is Rih‐ Richie?"

No. _No._ _**NO!**_

Richie was real, Richie was his best friend, he was in love with Richie, he couldn't live without him, what was he going to do without Richie?

"I'm... I'm gonna go, Bill," he managed, turning and scrambling right back onto his bike and riding back to Richie's house.

The door was still open when he got there, and he rushed up to Richie's bedroom– _**the empty shell of it**_ – and ended up slumping against the wall Richie's bed was always up against, sobbing desperately. This couldn't be happening.  
His head whipped up as a tornado siren interrupted his sobs, the teenage boy wiping at his wet eyes and standing to look out the window. There wasn't any reason for them to be going off, right?

Very suddenly, Eddie jolted awake in his bed, sitting up and turning off his alarm that had woken him. Grabbing at his phone, he desperately called Richie.  
The line rang for a few moments before his best friend answered the phone, obviously woken up by the call as his voice was rough and low with sleep.

"Eddie spaghetti? Are you okay? It's not even seven yet.."

Eddie broke into tears, sniffling and wiping at his eyes.

"I just had a horrible dream, can I come over?"

When Richie's voice came over the line again, it was soft and comforting, warm, and Eddie could've sunk right into it.

"Of course, Eds. I'm not in a suit and tie though, don't expect me to really be awake."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know any ideas in the comments if you feel so inclined!


End file.
